


Irresistible to Females Three Feet High and Under

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more of a joke than an actual fan fiction, brought to us to Uryuu and Orihime about how the female, who's under three feet tall always latched herself onto Ichigo. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible to Females Three Feet High and Under

**Author's Note:**

> If I got the exact height wrong, forgive me. Don't take this fan fiction too seriously, but I hope it will amuse. ;) It occurred to me, when I was watching the filler arc with Ririchiyo. 'Bleach' doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Kubo and Viz, I believe? I just watch and read it, although I'm *very* behind. (rueful grin)

Orihime stared at Ririchiyo-chan. As she did, Uryu’s words came back to her. 

“Females three feet tall and under,” he had said, as he spoke of the small arrancar who’d latched herself onto Kurosaki-kun’s party. “None of them can resist Kurosaki.”

Well, I’m not three feet tall, or under, Orihime thought, Not unless Tsubaki somehow counts as me?


End file.
